percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
At Eternity's Gate
For a girl named Terra. She was abandoned when she was ten, and dipped in the River Lethe to forget her parent/s. Then she finds out she's a demigod. TATN / Thalia! 02:40, March 15, 2010 (UTC) P.S Sorry for the crap writing and excuse my as-of-late really utterly random ideas. Chapter One. "I may be stupid but I'm not that stupid." I shot back to the man I was begging. I was fourteen years old and an orphan. No one wanted me. Thank God I looked younger than I really was or else I'd be dead. I looked maybe eleven, twelve at best. I didn't even know my own name. It was all blurry, I didn't remember anything, any life but that of the streets. The man rolled his eyes after giving me a five dollar bill and went on his way. I could buy at least an apple or something with this money. Hey I could even buy a few apples. I stuffed the money into my ratty old pocket. I'd had a couple of stray coins in there for a while. Mostly quarters and dimes though. No one ever gave me much thought. I kept walking along and got back to my 'home'. It was home enough for me. It was consisted of mostly a pile of dirty blankets (really smelly old ones) and what I had to eat in a plastic bag. My only visitor was a few rats and a young girl who lived in the house I had made home near. If you're wondering why I only look eleven, it's because I've never gotten a proper meal in all my four years alone. Thus, I didn't have the weight to really start puberty. And I think my mum was a late-bloomer too. This girl who lived near me, Leslie, often brought out clothes for me. I would tuck them under my blankets for extra nightly warmth and for the winter. The clothes fit just right. Leslie was waiting for me when I got home. She had long blonde hair and pretty brown eyes. Every time she visited me (except for the first) she wore her rattiest and oldest clothes. They still looked nice to me. "Hey Terra!" Leslie greeted me. "Hi." I replied. You're wondering why Leslie's mum and dad didn't take me in? Because Leslie lived with her Granny, who was old and frail and could hardly look after her. "Hey, uh, my Granny wanted to know if you'd like a roof to sleep under tonight. We do have the pull-out bed. And-" "Les, what do you think?" "It'd be fun. Like a sleepover!" I had no idea what a sleepover was but I went with her. She took me inside to meet her granny. Mrs Foy wasn't at all like Leslie had described her. She was thin and pretty with dyed blonde hair. I could tell because she had still left some strands (about two) grey. She was kind and told me where everything was. It was really kind of her. She even offered me home-schooling until I was ready to try public school. I asked her what had been bothering me for a little while. "Why did you so suddenly take me in?" I asked, brushing a strand of my frizzy brown hair off my face. "I heard there were going to be some pretty horrible storms soon. And I decided, why not take in a girl in need?" I smiled, heart aglow. It was lovely to finally feel like I belonged here. I no longer belonged to the volatile streets. I took a long and hot bath to get the grime off me. It took two baths. When I got out, I had a nice sleep in a warm house. Over the next few months, I had grown about five inches and gained weight. I had started to really grow up as well. I looked more like a teenage girl with every passing day. I kept the only two things I had left of my parents. A teddy bear and a note with my first name, date of birth, and my mum's first name. It also included the age of my abandonment and that's how I knew how old I was. The only other thing I had from them, the most unwanted thing, was the scar that ran down my right cheek. Where I'd gotten it from, who knows? All I knew was that I was happy. Category:Hurt/Comfort Category:Original Character Category:Drama Category:Thinkaboutthisname